


Peter

by AyzuLK



Series: Glass Wings [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: The first time he met Peter, Edward discovered that it was possible to have a headache.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Avengers Team, Edward Cullen & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Edward Cullen, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Glass Wings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asas de Vidro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



The first time he met Peter, Edward discovered that it was possible to have a headache: Peter's thoughts were too fast, diverse, changing the topic every second. It was fascinating.

And loud.

He thought about hiding in his room, but the boy's eyes were so big and full of curiosity. The way he looked excited but unsure.

It was like seeing Alice in her eccentricity.

And Tony was looking at him from the kitchen counter, coffee mug in hand, apparently indifferent expression, but the thoughts were very clear.

** "Don't even think about running away from the kid." **

There was such a sense of protection that Edward chuckled.

So he let the boy ask his questions, first timidly, and then as he got excited, faster and animatedly. All moving limbs and bouncing around. 

The boy was too cute and energetic to ignore and despite all the excitement, it was pleasant. 

Peter stepped out of scientific jargon for mythological questions and pop culture. Soon Edward was asking his own questions when he didn't understand something. Seeing things in his mind, movies, games, things he didn't know about. He had to admit, he found himself absorbed.

What a mind.

His thoughts were so  _ pure. _

"I don't believe it." The boy gasped, his face horrified. "Tony! He doesn't know Star wars! How ... How could you allow this? And Lion King! This is blasphemy!"

Edward stared at the others at the counter, Tony and Rodhes laughing at his confused face. Natasha and Bruce were smiling over tea. 

James and Steve seemed genuinely interested in the conversation. He saw in their minds that the two of them had no idea what the boy was talking about either.

" That is it". Peter spoke determinedly, clapping his hands. " Film marathon. Every Saturday."

Edward smiled. Despite the headache, he definitely liked Peter.

..........


End file.
